halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Soldiers' House/Season 1 Episode 1: Mixing It Up a Notch
This is the 1st Episode of "Soldiers' House". Story Plot A new invention is created to help the Soldiers ready for battle, it's called the "Mix Cube". For now on they can mix into one powerful soldier & mix to the max about 3 soldiers. The new invention proves to be useful for emergencies. Meanwhile, Dusk has gone on a date with Naga Heavy & they are spending time together. However, Dusk is gonna learn that protecting her relationship with Naga Heavy is a lot harder than it looks. Transcript (We see the newly built soldier house, finished by the Mokujin Bots) Dusk: It's finally finished. Longshot: Yeah. It's nice to know that we're taking time off. Snapshot: Yeah. Let's check inside. (The Mokujin Bots begins the tour inside the Soldier House, we see that it's very big.) Mokujin Bots: Wow! Baron: This place is huge. Bomber: Yeah, it's very big! Crow: And it's roomy! Ace: And we have this place for all of the soldiers to share! Cash & Dash: Yeah! A scalie hand grabs Dashes leg) Dash: What the?! Cash: What's wrong Dash? Dash: Something just grabbed my leg. Cash: Me got it! (checking the scalie hand) a Naga Venom hisses angrily Cash: AAH! That thing hissed at me! Dusk: Come on, you're bigger than that. Dash: Right. (kicks the Naga Venom out of the house) Begone, you reptiles of the flesh! (closes the door, leaving the Naga Venom) That thing looks like trouble. Ajax: (along with Hugo & Mac) That's where we come in. Follow us to our Mech Tech Lab & we'll show you. (The Mokujin Bots follows the Mech Tech Mokujin Bots to the laboratory of the house) Hugo: Welcome! Welcome! To the lab of the house! Mac: We create new technology for our advantages! Longshot & Snapshot: Cool! Baron: Looks incredible. Ajax: Thanks, now here is our latest invention. (removes the cover, revealing a glowing cube) We call it, the "Mix Cube". It's capable for mixing a minimum of 2 people & a maximum is still not sure how many exactly, but it still works the same. Bomber & Crow: Whoa! Ace: I want that beaut. Hugo: Who wants to be the first 2 volunteers? (Dun forget Darkstorm Multi) Naga Venom:(Knocks on the door) Cash: Me get it. (Opens the front door) Hello? Naga Venom: You have any sugar, me and my men are out Cash: Me get sugar for nice neighbor! (heads to the kitchen & grabs a bag of sugar from the cabinet & goes back to the front door) Here's bag of sugar for you. Naga Venom: (Sweat Drop) thankssssssssssss Cash: (gives the bag of sugar to Naga Venom) Your welcome. Anything for friendly neighbor. (closes the door) Naga:(Walks off) Cash: (comes back to the lab) Hey guys. (notices Crow & Dash had mixed, with Dash's blue armored legs & Crow's exhaust pipes on the sides of the foot) Whoa! Crow / Dash Mix: (runs super fast & comes back) Wow! I'm super speedy. That mixed had combined our powers. Ajax: That is the power of the Mix Cube. Mokujin Bots: (applauses) Ajax: Thank you, thank you. Crow / Dash Mix: (defuses) Crow: That feels awesome! Dash: You're telling me! We would be very powerful when we fused together by using our Mix Cubes. ?????:(Knocking on the door) Dusk: I got the door this time. (goes up to the door & opens it) Hello? Naga Heavy: You know a good restaurant? Dusk: Sorry, we don't know a good restaurant because us Mokujin Bots can't eat because we're robots. Sorry. But thank you for asking though. Have a nice day. (closes the door) Longshot: Who's at the door? Dusk: Just someone asking if we know a good restaurant. Snapshot: That's weird, can robots eat? Dusk: I don't think so. (opens the door again) Naga Heavy:(A girl) I need a date Dusk: Wow, a date. Who would you like to go with? Naga Heavy:(Grabs Dusk) Dusk: Well, here's the answer. I'll see you guys later. Ajax: Ok Dusk, see you later. Dusk: (to Naga Heavy) Let's go. nAGA Heavy:(Heh Dusk: (takes Naga Heavy to a nice restaurant) Ajax: (to the rest of the Mokujin Bots) Alright, let's get back to work. Tiger: Dusk is very lucky to have a girlfriend. Gizur: Yeah. Naga Venom:(Playing a Electric guitar very loud) Dusk: (smiles) Hugo: Wow, she even plays the electric guitar. Mac: Nice. Dusk is very, very lucky to have girlfriend. Naga Heavy: Ahem, I AM THE GIRL, The naga venom is a different person (Naga's have a nasty temper) Hugo, Mac, Tiger & Gizur: (steps back in fear) Dusk: It's ok. It's ok. Ajax: Guys, just let Dusk go on a date. Hugo, Mac, Tiger & Gizur: (sighs) Ok. Dusk: Thanks Ajax. (to Naga Heavy) Let's go. (goes to a restaurant with Naga Heavy) Naga Heavy:(Nuzzles) (At a restaurant) Dusk: So, would you like to order something first? Naga Heavy: I will have the squirming Wombat please Dusk: I would like a nice salad please. Waiter: Very well. Your order will be ready in 10 minutes. Naga Heavy: sssssso Dusssk, whatsss new Dusk: Well, my friends have created the Mix Cube. It has the powers to mix & max into a powerful fusion. Naga Heavy: Amazing, my people are no where near that technology Dusk: Why would they keep you away from technology? Naga heavy:(Giggles) Dusk: (chuckles) Your really nice. Naga Heavy:(Smiles) Dusk: So, how are you doing today? Naga Heavy: I am doing fine Dusk: That's good. Say how about we tell each other about ourselves? Naga Heavy: I shall start, I am a leader of the heavy assult division of my garrison, but I am looking for a place to settle down and live a normal life with a hubby Dusk: Interesting. I am from the Mokujin Bots, who we're built by the All Star Rebel Republic to save & protect citizens from evil empires like the EggPlankton Empire. And you've come to the right place. Here at the Soldiers' House, every soldier can relax & have fun at the same time there. Naga Heavy: cool Dusk: I know, right? Waiter: (arrives with a squirming wombat & a bowl of salad) Your food is ready. (places the food on the table) Bon Appetit. Naga Heavy:(Opens mouth and swallows the Wombat live) Dusk: (smiles & then opens his mouth compartment & starts eating the salad) Naga Heavy: Sorry if you saw that Dusk: That's ok. Naga Heavy:(Sips her water) Dusk: You know, you're like a beautiful flower, that begins to bloom in Spring. Naga Heavy:(Blushes) "What's a Naga monster doing in here?!", a robotic voice was heard. Dusk: (looks around) Who's there? And who are you calling my girlfriend a monster? ???: Such naivety. (notices Dusk) It seems that you are from... Wait! From A.S.R.R.?! Why is a Mokujin Bot of A.S.R.R. affiliating with a Naga?! Dusk: (to ???) Because, she needs a date. And also she needs to find a place to settle down & start a normal life with a husband. That's why I let her stay at Soldiers' house. And who are you? ???: She's starting a normal life? Hmph, I see then. ??? #2: C'mon, you can't be swayed by that statement. It might be a trap. ???: An A.S.R.R. Bot can't do that. It (Dusk) may have some good reason to court the Naga. ???: Fine then... ???: Apologies for jumping to a conclusion. I am a Slower Bot, codenamed Slow. Dusk: Greetings, my name is Dusk & this is Naga Heavy. Slow: Naga... Heavy? You don't know the Naga's name, Dusk? Naga heavy:(Hisses Angrily) Dusk: She told me her name once we arrived at the restaurant. And please be nice, you're making my girlfriend angry. Naga Heavy:(Growls) Decelerate: (aims its Time Buster at the Naga Heavy) C'mon, chillax. Watch that unpleasant temper of yours. Remember that you're facing an ITSZECT Bot and if you try to defeat us in combat, I highly doubt you'll do fine. Slow: Decel, we're not here to combat with a Naga. Decelerate: But His Majesty commanded us to watch out for hostiles. Slow: And that Naga's not a hostile, either. Decelerate: (facepalms) I can't believe this... Naga Heavy:(Rubs ehr head) Decelerate: (deactivates Time Buster) Whatever you say, Zetta-- Slow: And now you're calling me Zetta? Decelerate: ...slooooow. Naga Heavy: Awkard Slow: That's what Decel is. Decelerate: No, YOU are awkward, both of you. Slow, you're taking a side on that monster! And you, walnut-brained beast, you'll d-- ???: Decel, you're going too far. Slow: Sir Temporal! Naga Heavy: MONSTER (Extends her hood) Decelerate: (sarcastic tone) Wow, I'm scared. NOT! (activates Time Buster) Prepare yourself! Temporal: Now you have done it. Pacify the Naga! Slow: (activates Time Buster) Sorry, Dusk, but I need to calm your GF down. Dusk: Okay? I'm going home now. (quietly walks away, not before he gives the waiter his money) Here, keep the change, just in case there are damages to your restaurant. Waiter: Have a nice day, Mister. Dusk: Thanks. (leaves quietly) (Back at Soldiers' House) Dusk: (arrives back, noticing the Mokujin Bots are outside at the back) Hey guys. Ajax: Greetings. We're gonna practice our nex Mix Cubes to test our combined powers. How's the date? Dusk: It's going fine, until a Slower bot named "Slow" along with Sir Temporal have arrived & they & my Girlfriend are about to have a hissy fit. I'm gonna need some help breaking up this fight before someone call the cops. Gary: When are we ever need to know that? Dusk: If they don't calm down instantly, I would say... right now. "I would say, Dusk, you are an idiot." A robotic voice was heard. The Same naga heavy knocks on the door Dusk: Who is it? A crackling sound was heard. Someone opens the door. It was a large Slowhaster Bot, having two torso-mounted clocks, arm-mounted stopwatches, a two mecha wings. ???: Hissy fit? I've heard better... Dusk: (opens the door) Yes? (notices Naga Heavy) Quick, get inside! (helps get Naga Heavy inside & notices ???) Who are you & why would you call me an idiot, idiot? Snapshot: Who's at the door? Longshot: (notices ???) What is that thing? Dusk: Quick, pull out the Mix Cube & let's max! Longshot: (pulls out the Mix Cube) Mixing Time! Dusk, Longshot & Snapshot: (holds onto the Mix Cube & begins the fusion) MIX! (mixes to the max into a large Sniper Mokujin Bot with a Shotgun right arm & a Sniper Rifle Left Arm & wears the Safety Football gear) Max Sniper Mokujin: (gets ready to fight) Alright, whoever you are. Don't make me use my combined powers! Naga Heavy: Huh ???: Really. Don't you realize what you're doing? Your arrogance has gone too far. Dusk. You've fallen in the Naga's darkness and degraded by it, along with your other dimwitted friends. Fight us THREE if you dare, for your defeat is inevitable before the mighty Slowhaster Omega! Naga Heavy:(Watch Thy tone Slowhaster Omega: (activates Omega Time Buster) YOU watch thy tone, arrogant fool. Don't act if you were like some "god", because you're standing before a creature that is much stronger than you. Requesting for extra back-up! ???: (in a castle) ''Sure, why not? You're facing an enemy, a Naga, after all. Reinforcements will arrive soon. Max Sniper Mokujin: Hey! I'm no god, I'm a robot & besides, you started it by saying that I'm an idiot. And besides, I've maxed by using... (holds up the Mix Cube) THE MIX CUBE! Created by Ajax. Ajax: (holds up a Mix Cube) I've got hundreds more where that came from. Tetchuna:(Naga Heavy)*Goes to Dusk* Slowhaster Omega: I'm tired of hearing your wasted words coming from your rotten head, Dusk the Twisted Fusion. Besides, your defeat is inevitable. Your technology is nothing but rusty scrap metal! You traitors won't get away with this, along with you, idiot. (points at Max Sniper Mokujin and moves in speed of tachyon and delivers a tackle behind it) A naga Venom pops out of the Floor and Grabs Slowhaster Omega's leg and pulls him halfway under Slowhaster Omega: (slows down time and fires a fully-charged Omega Buster at the Naga Venom, point-blank range) More naga venom hands grab him But the Omega Buster's blasts erased the naga venom grabbing Slowhaster Omega Max Sniper Mokujin: My head is not rotten! Slowhaster Omega: It is. Traitor. Tiger: You dare try to kill one of our Mokujin Friends?! Slowhaster Omega: Would you keep your mouth shut?! (fires a charged shot at Tiger) Tigers: (fires a rocket to counter the shot) ???: STOP! (Everyone stopped fighting at the sound of a voice, coming from a figure. The figure appears to be Jack the Hedgehog) Mokujin Bots: (notices Jack & bows to him) Yes General. Jack: (sighs) Thank you. Now then, what's going on here? Queen Serpina: NAGA!!!! Max Sniper Mokujin: We don't know what just happen. I just accepted Naga Heavy's offer & then the next thing, it's turning into an all out brawl! And Slow even calls me an "idiot", which I am NOT! What's up with that? Jack: (turns to Slowhaster Omega) Don't you even realize what the Soldiers' House is for? The Soldiers' House is for every soldier to relax & have fun, not all out wars! The reason we build the Soldiers' House is because... I was the one that needed peace & harmony for all armies. Slowhaster Omega: You're so naive, Jack. Your youthful naivety has created chaos! Queen Serpina:(Nodds) Jack: Have you even heard the expression "Never judge a book by it's cover"? Just look. (points to Max Sniper Mokujin comforting Naga Heavy) Dusk has found love & you all almost took it all away with this war, because of a misunderstanding. I would expected better from you all. Now can we all calm down, forgive each other & get over it, please? Mokujin Bots: Yes, General. Slowhaster Omega: A robot, finding love? Ridiculous. That rotten fool, Dusk, is a machine, dimwit general! He's not part human or something. How can you call a full robot loving someone? Queen Serpina: Looks at her Commander) Tetchuna, is it true? Tetchuna: yes my queen ???: Nice speech, Jack. ''A figure appears with a ton of machines behind him. He was revealed to be Josh the Hedgehog. Josh: Slowhaster Omega, you can return now. Slowhaster Omega: But, Your Majesty, I haven't fin-- Josh: Would you like me to repeat? Slowhaster Omega: (bows) Yes, Your Majesty. (teleports) Josh: Jack. How come you have allied with a Naga? We have been helping the alliance fending off the Nagas, yet you have defected with them? (looks at Queen Serpina) And look, their leader. Jack, you have become credulous. As time passes by when you are with these monsters, they will deceive you. Since past, when there was peace in AD, I let a wounded Naga stay in my continental borders. Until it was fully recovered, it attacked the citizens of AD. Do you not see how deceitful they are? Jack, I'm not telling you who to trust, but you must be careful on who you trust. I have done that mistake that time. Clear your mind, Jack! Queen Serpina: You held him against his will, He never lies to me Jack: The Queen is right. The first time I met Darkstorm, I was scared at first, until I fully know his true feelings, he is a good guy that is against his own evil father, Snowstorm. He's only trying to bring peace throughout the known Multiverse, like I'm doing right now. That is when I decided to build a place called "Soldiers' House", that's where all the soldiers come here to relax & have fun in peace & harmony. I'm not asking you to choose a path, you choose your own & I chose mine, which is bringing peace & harmony to the entire Multiverse, no matter what happens, I must be brave & bring peace to each leader, face to face & never look back. Ace: (felt emotional) His words... they're so beautiful. (hugs Cash) Cash: (felt emotional as well & hugs Ace back) Now I'm all emotional. Dash: (felt emotional also) Me too. Queen Serpina: Even though I am at war with the Transdimensional Allience, at times We all must Kick back and Be friends at times Jack: Let's have ourselves a warm group hug. Mokujin Bots: (gives each other a warm group hug) Queen Serpina: I wouldn't advise that with naga Jack: Right sorry. What does your kind advise for comfort, your majesty? Queen Serpina:(rubs her cheek against Jacks) Jack: (smiles) Queen Serpina: Don't over think that Jack: (stops smiling) Oh right, sorry. I didn't know. I was just trying to be nice. Mac: So... what now? Josh: Fools, all of you. Light and darkness musn't be with each other! From now on, A.S.R.R., your light has been extinguished by the darkness of Naga! Be purified by the light. Darkness will not prevail! Albatrusser Squad, rain upon judgment on this army of spreading darkness! (teleports) A large squad of Albatrussers appears above the house. Each Albatrusser fire two streams of superheated flames below. A Feild of Energy Protects them, the Transdimensional Allience Fleet arrives Darkstorm: Josh, stand down "You stand down, naive traitor." A voice was heard. ''The very hot plasma melts the field of energy, then a fleet of Albatrussers from above fire their Fingers of Judgment at the TA fleet.''' Jack: Josh, I am purifying the darkness! Are you not seeing this? The Naga doesn't have to be the bad guys! We can change everything... can you? Mokujin Bots: (looks at each other, feeling worried) Tiger: What do we do? Dusk: Let's fix it, with a mix it! (The Mokujin Bots each grab their Mix Cubes & each group of 3 begins to mix to the max & begins carries the Soldiers' House with their combined strength) Max Armored Mokujin: Ja-Ja-Jingo Jango! Max Sniper Mokujin: (puts Naga Heavy inside the Soldiers' House) Come on, my love! Let's go! Max Unit Commander: And away we go! (The Mokujin Bots then begins to carry the Soldiers' House away from the battle between the I.T.S. Fleet vs. the T.A. Fleet) Jack: (in thought: Run my Mokujin Bots. Run like the wind!) Josh: They act like being purified, but it's all a lie. The group of Nagas I let to stay were just having good hearts as disguise. But inside, they're not. They ambushed my citizens! Deceitful, they are called. I'm not going to fall for the same trick again! Albatrussers, stop the 3 fusions! ''The Albatrussers fire Starblast Barrages at the 3 Mix Cube fusions. Max Mech Tech Mokujin: Nano Shield! (forms a Nano Shield around the Mokujin Bots, Naga Heavy & the Soldiers' House) Jack: Stop! I won't let you! (runs after the Mokujin Bots) Josh, we're trying to stop the chaos, not create the chaos! Have you had guilt? (jumps up & spindashes at the Albatrussers) The Albatrussers increase their altitude to avoid. Josh: ?! (hungs head and looks back) Don't worry, Jack, you're not my target. CEASEFIRE! The Albatrussers retreat. Josh: I just distracted you guys, so that I can find someone.... (fires a wind orb at a silhouette) ...spying! The silhouette sparks greatly. Slowhaster Omega: (in the scene) Detecting surveillance within field radius. Detecting robots of Equera Empire. Jack: (lands) Huh? Mokujin Bots: (stops) Max Brute Mokujin: What did he say? Max Sniper Mokujin: I don't know man. (notices Slowhaster Omega) Slowhaster Omega? What do you mean by robots of Equera Empire? Slowhaster Omega: The surveillance. I wasn't attacking you, actually. It was a disguised bot I destroyed. Flashback Equera Bot: (under the disguise of a Mokujin Bot) (runs to Tetchuna) Slowhaster Omega: Detecting disguised Equera Bot. (annihilates a "Mokujin Bot" running after Tetchuna and opens the door) Flashback End Slowhaster Omega: Get me? Did you hear the "sparks" kind-of sound when I entered the door? Max Pilot Mokujin: We thought that it's a faulty lightbulb. "More Coming Soon" Category:Episodes